1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic protector, or cap, more specifically, the present invention relates to a molded protective cap for a hydraulic fitting.
2. Background Information
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional O-ring face seal for a hydraulic fitting 10. The fitting 10 includes a stem 12 defining a hydraulic fluid passage 14. At the end of the stem 12 is an enlarged annular flange or face 16. An internally threaded coupling nut 18 is slidable along the stem up to the face 16. The coupling nut 18 has a hexagonal exterior configuration with the planar faces thereof used for securing the fitting in a conventional fashion.
An existing protector 20 or cap exists for the fitting 10. The existing protector 20 is generally a plastic component with an annular skirt 22 extending from a base 24. The annular skirt 22 engages with the corner portions formed by adjacent faces of the coupling nut 18 to secure the protector 20 in position. The existing protector 20 additionally includes an annular stop 26 extending from the base 24 at a position adapted to abut against the face 16. In operation, the existing protector 20 is pushed onto the coupling nut 18 when the fitting 10 is not in use, such as during shipping thereof. The protector 20 is pushed onto the coupling nut 18 until the stop 26 abuts against the face 16 at the end of the stem 12. Frictional engagement between the skirt 22 and the corners of the hexagonal coupling nut 18 are intended to maintain the protector in position. The protector 20 is intended to prevent contamination of the fitting 10 during shipping or when the fitting 10 is not in use.
The existing protector 20 has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that only the skirt 22 frictionally engages the coupling nut 18 at the corner portions of the nut 18, which requires a relatively long skirt 22 to provide sufficient frictional engagement to maintain the protector 20 in position. In some circumstances, this frictional engagement may not be sufficient and the protector 20 may become dislodged during shipping or the like, which can lead to contamination and/or damage to the fitting 10. The length of the skirt 22 may result in additional alignment problems for the user increasing the difficulty in installing the protector 20.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece molded protector for a hydraulic fitting which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a protector for an existing hydraulic fitting which provides frictional engagement between the protector and the coupling nut 18 at positions in addition to the corners of the coupling nut 18. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protector for a hydraulic fitting which improves alignment issues for the protector for easier installation of the protector. Further objects of the present invention are to provide a protector which is easy to manufacture and easy to use which is held in place throughout the shipping of the hydraulic fitting.